The battle
by Thunderkitsune
Summary: Austin m. is going on tour with Justin b. they start liking one another but remain ignorant of it.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Dance and Practice

Justins p.o.v :

Me and Austin had only known each other for about a week but i'm absolutly, head over heels,in love with him. Unfortunatly he shows no signs that he is gay or bi. I have to know if he is I just got to know.

Austin: Justin so I pop my shoulders then do a spin right?

Me: Yeah you got it.

Austin: So how do you want to dance to ''Boyfriend''?

Me: Ok look at me and copy. (I made sure the moves were hard to do so I could help him)

Me: Here let me help you. I went behind him and started to show him the moves by overlaying our hands and moving his body with mine. I could smell his shampoo it was sweet and light and his cologne made him smell even better.

Austins p.o.v:

Me: Ummm...Justin thanks for the help.(wow justins cologne smelled wonderful just smelling him puts me on cloud 9 but I don't think he likes me;I mean sure he helps me but normaly I mess up on perpass just to get close to him. I hope that he likes me and I hope he likes the way I smell I wear this cologne and use this shampoo just for him but I don't think he relizes it.)

Justin: So do you want to come to my place for pizza and a movie?

Me: Sure why not i don't have anything to do this after noon.

Justin: Ok what kind of movie do you want to watch and what topings?

Me: How about a horror movie and pepperoni for the pizza?

Justin: Sounds good.

Me: Ok lets get our showers and we can leave.(I can't wait to see what his house looks like. I want to see if he is as complex as i think he is i've heard you can piece together a persons personality by the space he lives in)

Authors note:

this is my first time writing a fanfiction so if you like please comment i would realy apriciate it thanks for reading thers more to come when i have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Movie and Some Fun

Austins p.o.v:

Justin: We'er here.

Me:(Its much smaller than i thought it would be considering how rich he is.)

Justin: Are you coming?

Me: Yeah.(after we were in i realized that it might be small but its beautiful glass floors,crystal chandaleer,and granite for the counters made it seem bigger.)

Justin: So this is home the bathroom is down the hall and to the right and my room is to the left that is where we will be watching the movie. By the way which would you rather watch 100 feet or the purge?

Me: We should watch the purge i haven't seen that yet.

Justin: Ok well lets get started shall we.

Me: Ok but lets order the pizza first i'm starving.

Justin: Ok.

Justins p.o.v:

Me: I would like a pepperoni pizza

Man: Ok whats your address and we will have it delivered.

Me: maple street 91211.

Man: Ok we will have it there in about 30 minutes.

Me: Thanks bye.

Austin: How long until its here?

Me: He said about 30 minutes.

Austin: Lets start the movie then.

Justin: Thant fine with me.(we started the movie and after the pizza arrived we finished it. We had fun I didn't want it to end so I started to tease him a little and we ended up wrestling)

Austins p.o.v

Me: Take it back.

Justin: No.

Me: Yes and get off.(wow he still smells amazing and his muscles so hot I just want to lick them and his lips look soft I could melt if they touched mine.)

Justin: No not until you admit i'm right.(oh no you don't i'm not done having a little fun.)

Me: Yes.(I rolled over and was no on top of him.)

Justin: Ok now let me up.(wow his muscles and he smells delicious I could just melt)

Me: Not until you are wrong.

Justin: Ok i was wrong.

Me: Thank you.I think i'm going to head out i'm kinda gettin sleepy.

Justin: You can always stay here there is plenty of room.(yes this is perfect I could get him to stay here with me and see how far i can go.)

Me: Sure but only if its ok with you.(yes this is my chance i can see if he likes me in that way.)

Justin: Yeah its fine.(we got into bed and started to go to sleep.)

Me: Hey justin i'm cold could you ummm... scoot alittle closer?

Justin: Yeah.(yesssssss.I scooted alittle colser.)

Me: Alittle more.

Justin: Ok hows this?(we were now just a intch apart.)

Me: Just alittle more.

Justin: Ok hows this?(now my bear chest was agianst his back and my arms around him I could feel him breath and his hair smelled like friut)

Me: Alot better your really warm.(wow hes warm i could just melt.)

Justin: Thanks night austin.

Me: Night justin.(I soon fell asleep and I sleep wonderfly.)

Authors note:

I wont be here for a week so heres next weeks in advance thaks for reading and please comment.


End file.
